


Sciúirse na farraige na hÉireann

by ashes_at_midnight



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, Historical, Pre series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes_at_midnight/pseuds/ashes_at_midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 1758, and bored with the Emerald Isle Angelus and Darla seek passage on a pirate ship, with horrifying results. Rated for Violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sciúirse na farraige na hÉireann

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Angelus and Darla belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy, all other characters and plot belong to me. No copywrite intended, I am not making money, just having an awesome amount of fun while I write this! 
> 
> A/N: Translation of the Irish title is ‘Scourge of the Irish Sea.’ 
> 
> Thankyou: Big shout out to Boo’s Boys for the amazing beta. 
> 
> Originally written 13/09/2011
> 
>   
>   
> Banner by me.

Droichead Átha, East Coast of Ireland, Circa 1758

 

It was a cold, rainy night as Angelus and Darla stepped out of the horse-drawn coach and onto the old wooden dock. The footman held an umbrella over their heads as they stood beside the coach; the driver held the horse’s reins as they snorted and stamped their hooves, growing restless as they waited in the rain.

The two vampires were dressed in their finest clothes—a stark contrast to the scruffy clothing of the two coachmen and the old wooden dock they were standing on.

Angelus was wearing a crisp, white dress shirt and breeches, black riding boots and a long black coat. His dark brown hair was long, shoulder length, and tied back at the nape of his neck with a piece of twine. Darla was in the latest fashion of a woman with the highest stature. Her cream dress was clinging to her ample curves before sweeping out at the waist into a large skirt. She held one side of the dress in a gloved hand, making sure the hem was raised just above the ground to avoid any mud and dirt.  Her pale blonde hair was pinned up in a pattern of intricate curls, a white lilly secured in her hair. Around her neck was a silk choker in the same colour as her dress, and a gold pendant with a aquamarine stone was nestled in the hollow of her throat.

The rain wasn’t letting up, but both of them paid it no mind, staying dry under the umbrella as they started walking down the dock and towards the ship. The footman however was soaked, hunching over and looking miserable as he struggled to keep the umbrella over their heads. The dock was filthy; rats scuttled underfoot as the sound of groaning wood and rattling chains filled the air. Sailors and seamen ran to and fro all over the dock, lifting boxes and crates up onto the ships—either by putting them on a pulley, and hauling then up onto the deck, or carrying the smaller items up the gangway.

“I am not happy about this,” Darla said stiffly, turning her head and looking up at Angelus with narrowed eyes. “This is not my idea of travelling in style.”

Angelus gave her a look. “Relax, I made a deal with the captain,” he said, his Irish accent coming in strong.

“—That you made in the pub,” Darla interrupted in annoyance.

Angelus shrugged casually. “That’s where all business is made, Darla,” he drawled.

Darla remained silent. She pursed her lips together in a thin, angry line and continued to glare up at Angelus as they walked. The tall dark-haired vampire noticed her mood and placed a palm on her shoulder. “Hey, I don’t know why ya worrying, lass, nothing is gonna go wrong.”

She gave him a look. “I just don’t understand why we have to be out here in the rain, standing in the middle of this filthy dock.” She wrinkled her nose and lifted her skirts a couple of centimeters higher.

“I can’t predict the weather, Darla,” he snapped angrily, spreading his palms in a helpless gesture. “Ya the one who wanted ta leave.”

Her eyes flashed gold angrily as she turned towards him and stopped, poking him in the chest. “And _you’re_ the one that couldn’t control himself.”

“I got hungry.” Angelus gave a casual shrug

Darla snorted and rolled her eyes, causing Angelus to chuckle to himself. He offered his arm to Darla, who took it reluctantly as they started walking towards the ship again.

A little boy, who appeared to be about ten, hurried past carrying a large sack of flour over one shoulder and struggling under the weight.

A large shape loomed out of the darkness, and a massive sailing ship suddenly appeared on their right. A few lanterns lit the deck high above them, but otherwise the ship was dark and imposing.

It was a _Corvette_ , a single tiered, three-mast sailing ship around thirty meters long that was light and fast.

Darla frowned and looked up at the large ship. “Angelus,” she murmured, her voice taking on a deadly edge. “Is this a pirate ship?”

Angelus didn’t say anything, just continued to look up at the ship.

“Angelus?” she snapped incredulously.

“Aye, it is.”

“You got us transport on a pirate ship?” she practically growled. “I can’t believe you! You bastard!” She hit him in the arm.

Angelus ignored her as she continued ranting at him, going on about how dirty it would be, how their stuff was going to get stolen, how bad the sailors would smell. He rolled his eyes and continued walking, forcing Darla to walk with him or get wet from the rain.

A tall man in a long coat and wide-brimmed hat was standing on the edge of the dock, overseeing the movement of packages, supplies, weapons, and food onto the ship; including their luggage. Angelus stopped just behind the man and cleared his throat. The man turned around and gave a wide, cunning, gap toothed smile when he saw them. “Ahhh... Mr. and Mrs. Aurelius, a pleasure to meet you, I hope my ship more then suffices.”

Darla huffed angrily and crossed her arms over her ample chest as Angelus gave a smirk. “Aya, it will do. I was just discussing with my wife the importance of having a safe, seaworthy vessel.” He squeezed Darla’s elbow discreetly, signalling her to play along.

Darla smiled politely. “Yes,” she agreed looking the captain right in the eye. “I was dreadfully worried; the weather you see, it is a little despicable.”

The captain laughed heartily. “Oh not to worry, lass, she’s a fine ship, strong and well made. She’ll get ya ta Portsmouth without too much bother.”

“See, Darling?” Angelus drawled, looking down at her and struggling not to smile at Darla as she shot him a dirty look “Nothin’ ta worry about.”

“Yes, how silly of me.” She put a hand to her forehead. “I feel just positively mortified.”

Angelus took Darla’s hand in his, nodded politely to the man and pulled Darla up the gang plank and onto the ships main deck.

“You owe me,” Darla hissed in his ear once they were out of earshot .“I can’t believe I had to pretend I was this mindless ninny and listen to his twaddle”

Angelus chuckled at her rage. “I thought you did a good job.” Darla glared at him again and he smirked. “I like it when you’re firey,” he whispered quietly before bending down and kissing the side of her neck as they continued walking. “I love it when you know what you want.”

Darla smirked at him, tipped her head up and kissed him on the cheek. “I’m still mad at you,” she told him with a sniff. “Don’t think I’m not, it will take more than a few words to get in my good graces again,” she warned, turning her head away.

“Oh I’m looking forward ta it, lass.” Angelus laughed, enjoying the heated look she threw at him after _that_ comment.

They had reached the top of the gangplank, and were standing on the edge of the ships deck. It was packed full of sailors, as they lowered goods down into the lower levels. Cannons were strapped to the sides of the railing and Angelus and Darla walked down the steps and across the wooden deck.

A sailor with a selection of missing teeth came up to them and Angelus explained how they had been granted passage to Portsmouth, with agreement from the captain. The first mate paused for a second and then nodded. He turned his head, placed two fingers in his mouth and let out a shrill whistle that had both Darla and Angelus wincing, forced to cover their ears and keep their faces human.

“Yo, Billy boyo!” the first mate shouted at the top of his lungs. “Get ya lilly white ass down here!”

Darla quirked an eyebrow, as the boy came climbing down a piece of rope and hurried over. The sailor clapped the boy on the shoulder and forced him to face the two vampires. “Now, the good Sir and his Lady are passengers on this ear’ ship, be a good lad and show them to their room would ya.” Then with a final nod at Angelus he turned on his heal and walked away.

Both vampires looked down at the boy and stared at him silently. Angelus narrowed his eyes as Darla struggled not to smile at the terrified expression on the ten year old’s face. She leaned forward and put on her most soothing voice. “It’s ok, we don’t bite.”

The little boy took a deep breath, unconsciously licked his lips and nodded vigorously. His eyes darted this way and that—not resting on either of them for very long. The little boy was clearly picking up that something was not quite right. Children were a lot better at it than adults, as neither the Captain nor the First Mate had seemed uncomfortable in their presence at all.

The boy led them down a narrow ladder and down a corridor one level below the deck. He opened a door, revealing a small room at the back of the ship, with a large glass window at the back wall. “Ah… this is where the captain said ya could stay, ya bags are already here.” He indicated the pile of luggage on the floor.

“Thank you, that will be all.” Angelus nodded at the boy, indicating he was dismissed. The boy almost sighed in relief. Shaking a little bit from nerves he made a hasty exit, closing the door and running back down the corridor.

Once the footsteps had faded Angelus and Darla glanced at each other and burst out laughing.

“Ah, poor lad.” Angelus shook his head in disbelief as he walked across the room to settle into a comfy armchair in front of the window, looking out into the night and watching the waves bump against the side of the ship. “We almost scared him half ta death.”

Darla smiled and took off her shawL, tossing it onto the bed before walking over to him and sitting on his lap. “What do you mean we?” she asked playfully, wrapping an arm around his neck as he looked up at her. “You were the scary one, I was actually polite.”

Angelus chuckled, shifted on the armchair and moved to put his free palm on Darla’s waist. “Who me?” He smirked. “I didn’t try ta scare the boy.”

Darla rolled her eyes. “Sure.”

He chuckled again. “What if i did, huh,” he said, putting his other hand on her waist and tugging her towards him. “What if I want to scare the living daylights outa him?” He smirked, leaned forward and kissed her neck again.

Darla sighed and closed her eyes, relaxing under his skillful touch. She shifted in his lap, turned around and straddled him; her knees on either side of his hips, while her thighs pressed tightly against his as her large skirts spread around her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned forward. They kissed again, and Angelus’ hands moved slowly over her hips, and up her back.

Darla moaned softly, her eyes fluttering closed.

Angelus smirked against her lips. “So, I suppose I should make it up to you now, huh?” he asked.

Darla nodded and relaxed under his touch.“I think you should definitely make it up to me,” she murmured

Angelus smirked and continued to move his hands over her body.

(xx)

A few hours later the door of their little cabin opened and Angelus stepped out, leaving Darla naked and sound asleep in the bed. He walked down the hall and back up the stairs to the deck above. The coast of Ireland was a sliver of land across the horizon behind them as they sailed towards the south coast of England. The rain had stopped, and the clouds had begun to clear revealing a calm sea, stars twinkling in the sky and a pale crescent moon casting just enough light to see—well for the humans anyway. Angelus could see fine, his enhanced vision meant the low light was no problem for him. He walked out onto the deck and leaned his elbows on the rail.

He turned his head and noticed three sailors on the other side of the deck watching him closely. Angelus smirked to himself and turned his head back towards the sea. The men glanced at each other and walked towards him; Angelus took a deep breath and let his senses out. They smelled of liquor, and the one on the right stumbled as he walked towards him. He could smell steel and knew they had concealed knives as well as the swords that hung from the scabbards at their hips.

He turned around, facing them, leaning his elbows casually on the railing. “What can I do for ya, boyo’s?” he asked, a smirk forming on his face.

The men glanced at each other and one of them grinned revealing a mouth full of rotten teeth, his small beady little eyes glinting in the moonlight. “Yah, ya see.” He turned to his mates and chuckled. “We don’t usually take on passengers, but seeing ya wife I’m glad tha captain’ reconsidered.” He chuckled and drew his sword; the two others did the same. 

“So ya see, the captain and I were thinking that it would be best to just kill ya, and keep the missus around for a little fun.”

Angelus quirked an eyebrow, not at all concerned. “Do ya now? Well I should warn ya, she’s a strong woman! ”

The first man chuckled. “Don’t worry about me, lad, I like em’ strong.”

As he finished talking he raised his sword and took a step forward, swinging the sword, and intending to stab Angelus through the stomach. If he had been human he would have been unable to get out of the way in time. As a vampire, his reflexes were more than fast enough to step out of the way. As the man stumbled forward, overbalancing, Angelus grabbed the sword and wrenched it out of the man’s hand. Before he could even react, Angelus turned the sword back around and ran him through with such force that the sword slipped right between his ribs and ripped through his spine, with the tip appearing out from the center of his back.

The man gasped, the sound coming out as a harsh gurgle, as blood dripped out of his mouth and down his chin.  Angelus snarled angrily, and kicked the man’s body off the blade and looked up. Letting his face shift into the face of the demon he looked up and growled at the men. His yellow eyes glinted in the light as he grinned and revealed a pair of sharp fangs.

The two other men’s eyes widened and they started to back away. Angelus snarled and leaped forward. Dodging the blade of one man, he seized him by the shoulders and jerked him forward, grabbing his head and exposing the man’s neck so he could sink his fangs into the side of the man’s throat.

The last man turned and ran, shouting at the top of his lungs as he practically jumped down into the cabins below. “Captain’ Captain,” he yelled. Angelus smirked and dropped the dead man unceremoniously to the floor. Collecting his sword from the floor he stalked forward, following the last man down into the cabins below.

(xx)

In her cabin Darla awoke, blinking and looking around herself as she heard the shouts from outside. A loud scream filled the air and the door flew open. She sat up; the blanket fell away revealing her bare chest. A group of sailors filled the doorway; they stopped and stared at her.

“There she is.” One of them pointed. “Demon whore!”

They rushed forward, raising their swords in the air. Darla quirked an eyebrow and quick as a flash jumped out of the bed. She twisted and avoided the first thrust of the sword, grabbing the hilt and wrenching it from the man’s grip. Taking a step back she held it out in front of her. The men glanced at each other quickly, before they all attacked her at once. Darla moved quickly, the sword flashing in front of her as she opened cuts  in the men’s flesh. Ripping into organs, and slicing arteries, the men fell to the floor screaming, with blood gushing everywhere.

When all the men were dead or dying, Darla lowered the sword. She was covered in blood splatters but she didn’t care. She didn’t even bother getting dressed as she stepped over the bodies and stalked out of the room.

The ship was quiet; not a soul left alive. The corridor was littered with bodies and as Darla explored, she found more of the crew lying dead in cabins, and in the kitchen. The little boy was in the hallway, with his neck bent at a strange angle. She shook her head and climbed the ladder to the deck above, where even more bodies greeted her. Looking around, she noticed one lone figure standing at the wheel, steering the ship. She raised an eyebrow and slowly walked toward him.

Angelus smirked as he saw Darla walking completely naked toward him. She walked up the stairs to stand beside him. He looked down at her, snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her tight against him. He lowered his head and licked a drop of blood off her cheek.  
“I was hoping to at least get halfway across the ocean until we had to kill them,” she revealed with an unhappy sigh.

Angelus nodded slowly. “I know, but they annoyed me—and attacked me, the idiots.”

Darla nodded. “Did you leave any alive?”

“No”

“Good.” Darla glanced up at him. “I was sleeping and they woke me up.”  
He smirked down at her. “Was it a good dream?”  
Darla grinned and placed a palm on his stomach, before sliding her hand down and hooking it under the waistband of his pants. ‘It was a very good dream.” She laughed at the smirk on his face.  “What? It was.” She tossed her hair behind her shoulder and looked out over the ocean, watching the waves rock and roll against the pull of the tide.  
She tilted her head to the side thoughtfully. “Do you have any idea how to steer this thing?” she asked.

Angelus chuckled. “No”

“Brilliant,” she muttered, rolling her eyes. “Because if my dresses end up at the bottom of the ocean I’m not having sex with you for a week.”

“A week?” he asked, turning his head and raising an eyebrow at her.

She paused. “Well, ok. Three days.”

 

**The End**

 


End file.
